If I Didn't Have You
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: A oneshot I wrote about Raven and MaidenoftheMoonLight17's OC Falcon. What they would do without each other. ONESHOT hinted BBxRaven and FalconxBohusk R&R please!


Butterfly: As many of you readers know, jc013, MaidenoftheMoonLight17, and I do alot of co-writing together. We have one that is a work in progress and it's called "Something's Gotta' Give!" and it's about how Raven and Maiden's OC Falcon get pregnant at the same time and Bohusk (jc013's OC) and Beast Boy deal with two hormonal sorcresses. Well this is an off the wall story I wrote while working on a chapter from that story. This is about what would happen if Falcon and Raven weren't together; sister-wise. It's dedicated to Maiden because she and I are very close friends and we joke about how she would be Falcon and I would be Raven.

**If I Didn't have you:**

"Raven did you take my lavander candles again?" Falcon asked entering her twin's room. Raven shook her head from the easy chair where she read and Falcon plopped on the arm of her chair." Oh okay, then they either ran away or Silky ate them again... What are you reading?"

"Edgar Allen Poe," Raven said in a monotone. Falcon took the book from her sister's grasp and read a couple lines of the story she was on." Your favorite, 'The Cask of Amontillado', sister."

"A morbid tale, but my favorite still," Falcon grinned as she read over the page," But if I remember correctly, your favorite has always 'The Raven'... Ironic that the poem mother named you for would turn out to be your favorite..." Raven blushed as her twin continued to page through the book." Ah, 'The TellTale Heart' another classic..."

"You are one sick ticket Nessa," Raven said with a small smile," Nessa, do you remember when mom used to tell us stories back home..." Falcon closed the book and gave a frown, but nodded." And then she stopped the fairy tales, and we started to tell our own stories; stories about how we wanted a normal life here on Earth... How mom used to tell us about the wonders of Earth and how we should see them all one day..."

"And then she left," Falcon whispered," She disappeared and left us with the ignorant monks and nuns and priests... She abandoned us, Rae... And if you hadn't have been there to grow up with me I would have gone stark raving mad... Like those nights when the priests had driven us to the edge, training with our powers, and we fell asleep reading aloud to each other? Just so we knew we weren't alone, we stayed in the same room. Those were the nights I wished we could just be normal, but at least we were together... If I didn't have you, Raven, I would be a mess; I would have never become the girl I am now... If I didn't have you..."

" Vanessa," Raven said. She noticed that her sister was crying and she pulled Falcon into a tight hug." If I didn't have you, I would have never survived adolecence... Mom was never there, and Trigon was our father! It was us against the world... When I left for Earth, it was the hardest thing ever, leaving you behind... I was torn in half when I left. And when you showed up here, so long after the wound in my heart had partially healed, it reopened. My sister was back and she may not stay... Then you did, and I swear I've grown because of you! Look at me Nessa! I'm dating Beast Boy, and you have Bohusk! I'm showing emotions, and laughing at jokes! Going out into the world, and just living! If I didn't have you, I'm almost posative it would have never happened. I would be a lonely sorceress if I didn't have you..."

The two sisters were both crying now and they were hugging each other wiped their eyes and started laughing, careful to keep their hysterics to a minimum so nothing blew up.

"What the hell Nessa," Raven managed through her giggles and tears," You come in here for damn candles and we end up having a talk that goes from Edgar Allen Poe to what we would do without each other!"

"You started it you stupid girl!" Falcon laughed." You brought up the bedtime stories! I mean you got me all flustered and shit! Screw it, let's dry our eyes and go downstairs! I need to make Bohusk to treat me to a few kisses to make me feel happier!"

"Sounds like a plan," Raven said wiping her eyes on her cloak's hem." Maybe I can get Beast Boy to do the same." Falcon laughed as she wiped her eyes." Not that the green bean needs an excuse to kiss me!"

The sisters walked out of the room laughing, with their arms around each other.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bohusk and Beast Boy laughed at a joke together on the couch. Raven and Falcon kissed each boy and walked out of the room hand in hand.

"You know Bohusk," Beast Boy said with a grin," You're alright, if I have to be related to anyone, some day, I'm glad it was someone with as kick ass an attitude as you!"

"Same here Green Boy, you're alright!" Bohusk said with a grin. The two glacned around as an awkward silence fell over them." I hope you know we're not gonna' have a fuckin' moment like the girls! We are tough men! We don't have moments!"

"Right!" Beast Boy said with a grin. The two bumped fists and then a silence fell again. Both men said nothing until their girlfriends returned. Though they both denied it, they both had silent tears in their eyes from the "moment that never happened".

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Well this was a very random fic that I came up with. It's dedicated to MaidenoftheMoonLight17 and the last bit was for jc013. Maiden and I are very close and I like to think of her as extened family, so this was a small rendition of how we see each other. Hope everyone liked it! R&R!


End file.
